Stachelrochen Sting Ray
by YuryJulian
Summary: Generalsekretär McGath erhielt ein Angebot und muss das nun an die seaQuest weiter leiten mit Konsequenzen in der Besatzung.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV/2032 und den Charakteren gehören nicht mir. Für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte bekomme ich kein Geld. _

**Season: **III

**Category: **General

**Rating:** K+

**Author: **YuryJulian

**Stachelrochen - Sting Ray**

"Sie wissen, ich habe durchaus meine eigene Meinung von gewissen Dingen, aber in Ihrem Fall bin ich mir nicht sicher, wie ich weiter darüber denken soll", sagte der Generalsekretär und legte die Akte vor sich auf den Tisch. Er faltete die Hände ineinander und beugte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorn. "Aber der Beraterstab der UEO hat darüber entschieden und das Projekt für vielversprechend erachtet. Mit der Besatzungsliste jedoch kann ich mich nicht richtig anfreunden." Er öffnete die Akte und zog ein einzelnes Blatt Papier heraus, um es seinem Gegenüber zuzuschieben. "Die betroffenen Namen sind markiert."

"Ich werde nicht mit Ihnen verhandeln", sagte der Mann im Sessel gegenüber des mächtigsten Mannes der UEO und schob das Papier wieder von sich weg. "Die Namen dort auf der Liste sind unumgänglich für das Projekt, wenn sie nicht wollen, das es scheitert. Wir haben sehr lange darüber nachgedacht, wer für welchen Posten in Frage kommt und die Entscheidung werden wir nicht mehr zurück ziehen. Entweder Sie geben die Bewilligung oder aber die UEO muss auf ein weiteres Schiff zur Verstärkung ihrer Macht gegenüber der makronesischen Allianz verzichten." Ein gewinnendes Lächeln legte sich auf das gebräunte Gesicht. "Etwas, das Sie nicht riskieren können."

Sichtlich in die Ecke gedrängt, rieb sich McGath über das Kinn und warf einen eigentlich überflüssigen Blick auf die Namensliste. Gerade die markierten Personen waren für ihn unabkömmlich auf ihren derzeitigen Positionen, die konnte er nicht ohne Weiteres von diesen entfernen, es sei denn es bestand ein triftiger Grund und das hier war absolut keiner!

Seufzend legte er die Liste auf seinen Schreibtisch zurück. "Ich muss darüber nachdenken und mich nochmals mit dem Generalsstab beraten. Das lässt sich leider nicht so schnell entscheiden."

"Natürlich", nickte sein Gesprächspartner und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. "Ich erwarte Ihren Anruf." Er hielt dem Gerneralsekretär die Hand zum Abschied hin. "Sie werden die Richtigen Entscheidungen treffen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Als sein Besucher gegangen war, sank McGath in seinen Stuhl zurück. Zuviele Gedanken kreisten durch seinen Kopf und wollten in Ordnung gebracht werden. Zuviele Für und Wider sprangen umher und schienen sich ihm ständig seiner Kontrolle entziehen zu wollen. Diese Sache war nicht schnell vom Tisch, das würde noch einige Konsequenzen haben, sollte die UEO tatsächlich der _seaQuest_ ein weiteres Schiff an die Seite stellen, aber ob ausgerechnet dieser Mann als Kommandant mit der von ihm gewünschten Crew Erfolg versprechend war, stand allein in den Sternen.

"Status", verlangte Hudson, als er die Brücke zu Beginn seiner Schicht betrat.

"Alles normal, Sir", meldete Commander Ford.

"Keine Zwischenfälle?", fragte der Captain ein wenig verwundert.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht", sagte Ford kopfschüttelnd. "Anscheinend hat die Allianz beschlossen sich ein wenig zurück zu halten, solange wir in direkter Grenznähe postiert sind."

Hudson hob die Stirn und blickte seinen ersten Offizier an. "Was so eine winzige wissenschaftliche Mission doch alles aus machen kann."

Ford lächelte und zeigte seine porzellanweißen Zähne. "Nun, vor über zehn Jahren waren solche Missionen an der Tagesordnung und ich glaube nicht, dass es schadet, wenn wir einige Untersuchungen des Meeresbodens vornehmen. Wir können daraus einige Aufschlüsse bekommen, insbesondere in der Nähe der Grenze."

Hudson nickte. "Sie haben Recht. Besser wir verbringen einige langweilige und ruhige Tage, als wenn wir uns vor lauter Geballer nicht mehr retten können."

"Sir? Wir bekommen einen Anruf vom Hauptquartier", meldete Tim O'Neill von seiner Station aus. "Es ist der Generalsekretär auf einer sicheren Leitung. Er wünscht eine vertrauliche Unterredung mit Ihnen."

Verwundert über diesen doch recht ungewöhnlichen Wunsch McGaths runzelte Hudson die Stirn. "Legen Sie ihn in die Offiziers Messe, ich werde sofort da sein." Er gab seinem Commander mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass dieser die Brücke noch ein wenig länger allein managen musste und begab sich in die Offiziers Messe. Auf dem großen Monitor war bereits ein etwas nervös wirkender McGath zu sehen.

"Captain Hudson", sagte McGath.

"Herr Generalsekretär", grüßte auch der Captain. "Was gibt es, dass Sie es nur mir sagen wollen?"

McGath rieb sich die Hände ineinander. "Es geht um einen personellen Wechsel in ihrer Mannschaft. Bitte, setzten Sie sich, ich hab Ihnen einiges zu sagen."

Mit der Tasche über der Schulter stand Lucas Wolenczak, ehemals wissenschaftlicher Offizier auf der _seaQuest_ an einem Hafenpier auf der Isle of Wight in England. Dies sollte vorübergehend der Heimathafen seines neuen Schiffes sein, doch bisher war davon nicht sonderlich viel zu sehen. Er wünschte, er hätte mehr über diese Sache heraus finden können. Anstatt ihn mit Details zu versorgen, meinte Captain Hudson, man hätte ihm genausowenig gesagt weshalb diese Versetzung nun auf einmal kam und um welches Boot es sich dabei handelte. Darüber hinaus war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen seinen Ensign an Bord zu halten. Insgeheim hegte Lucas jedoch den Verdacht, dass dieser es gar nicht erst versucht hatte. Lucas war sich sicher, der Captain wusste mehr als er ihm gegenüber zugeben wollte.

Sichtlich genervt von der Tatsache hier vergessen worden zu sein, warf er seine Tasche unsanft auf den Holzsteg und strich sich das viel zu lange Haar aus dem Gesicht. Am besten machte er es sich dort noch gemütlich, damit seine Füße nicht auf die Idee kamen Wurzeln zu schlagen, während er wartete. In seiner Brusttasche steckte das Orginaldokument mit den Versetzungsbefehlen. Die Lücke für seinen neuen Einsatzbereich lautete auf den Namen _Sting Ray_. Bei seinen Recherchen durch die Datenbanken der UEO war von diesem Boot nirgends eine Information zu finden gewesen und auch bei weiteren Fragen an Captain Hudson wurde er nicht schlauer.

Je länger er warten musste umso mehr wurde er sich sicher, hier verarscht worden zu sein, er wusste nur noch nicht genau, wer ihm das alles eingebrockt haben könnte. Aus dem Wasser neben ihm tauchte ein grauer Kopf auf und bließ einen Schwall Wasser in seine Richtung durch sein Blasloch.

"Danke, Darwin, aber eine Dusche hätte ich wirklich nicht gebraucht", sagte er demotiviert und wischte sich das Gesicht trocken. Der Delphin begann sich wieder vom Steg zu entfernen. Wenigstens durfte er Darwin mitnehmen, das war einer der Punkte, die man ihm von vornherein erlaubt hatte. Er musste nicht einmal danach fragen, da sagte Hudson bereits, der Delphin sei von der Versetzung ebenfalls betroffen. Vielleicht hatte es sich bereits herum gesprochen, dass man den wissenschaftlichen Offizier der _seaQuest_ nicht von seinem Delphin trennen durfte, da es sonst riesen Ärger gab.

Als nach weiteren zehn Minuten sich noch immer niemand hatte blicken lassen und auch von Darwin weiterhin jede Spur fehlte, kramte er in seinen Hosentaschen nach ein wenig Münzgeld und begab sich zu einem Automaten am Pier, um sich dort einen Schokoriegel zu ziehen. Ohne Frühstück war er am Morgen von der _seaQuest_ aufgebrochen und mit einem Hubschrauber zur Isle of Wight gebracht worden und dann holte ihn dort keiner ab, obwohl selbst das Mittagessen bereits überfällig wäre. Normalerweise achtete er nicht so auf das Essen, aber wenn er nur sinnlos in der Gegend herum stand, bemerkte auch ein Lucas Wolenczak, wann es Zeit wurde den Magen zu füllen.

Genüsslich biss er in seinen Schokoriegel und wanderte gemächlich am Holzsteg auf und ab. Es war ein sonniger Tag mit ein wenig Wind, der jedoch kaum störte sondern ruhig etwas stärker sein könnte, um die Hitze des Sommers zu mildern. Am Strand selbst tummelten sich mehrere Touristen, die ihren Badeurlaub genossen. Sehnsüchtig sah Lucas zu den Sonnenanbetern und den im Sand spielenden Kindern. Auf eine Runde Faulheit hätte er jetzt auch gerne Lust, doch seine Befehle waren eindeutig. Am Sundown Pier auf den Kommandanten seines neuen Schiffes warten, der ihn anschließend in alles einführen würde. Warum ausgerechnet der Captain dieses Schiffes ihn unbedingt persönlich begrüßen wollte, war ihm schleierhaft, doch da sich hier alles nur als ein dummer Scherz heraus stellen würde, war das sicherlich nicht weiter von Belang.

Jemand tippte ihm von hinten auf die Schulter. "Sind Sie der junge Mann von der _seaQuest_?", fragte eine männliche Stimme.

Lucas fuhr herum. Ihm gegenüber stand ein Mann in seinen Fünfzigern und mit sonnengebräunter Haut. Seine Augen waren durch eine dunkle Sonnebrille verdeckt. Gekleidet war er, als wäre er einer der vielen Touristen und Lucas war sich sicher, dass er das wohl auch war. "Captain!", entfuhr es ihm überrascht. "Erzählen Sie mir nicht, das hier ist alles nur ein Vorwand mich in einen Urlaub zu schleifen, den ich nicht will."

Nathan Bridger kämpfte einen Augenblick damit laut aufzulachen, doch konnte es noch bei einem Grinsen halten und sah für einen Moment auf seine barfüßigen Zehnen, die sich etwas in den Sand gegraben hatten. "Nein, das wäre schön, aber leider wartet eine Menge Arbeit auf dich, oder besser auf uns."

Zwischen den Augenbrauen von Lucas begann sich eine steile Falte zu bilden. "Wovon reden Sie? Ich bin gerade sehr uninformiert."

Bridger klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und gab ihm zu verstehen, seine Tasche zu nehmen. "Das glaube ich dir auf's Wort und ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis, das war auch mein Plan", sagte er und führte ihn langsam den Strand entlang.

"Soll das heißen, ich wurde mit Absicht hier vergessen?"

"Das ist tatsächlich so. Ich muss doch die Überraschung auf ihr Maximum steigern, sonst macht das alles doch gar keinen Sinn."

Immer verwirrter runzelte sich die Stirn des jungen Genies. "Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden, Captain. Geht es um die _Sting Ray_? Wissen Sie vielleicht, warum in den Daten der UEO nichts über dieses Boot zu finden ist? Man sagte mir, der Captain des Bootes würde mich hier empfangen, kennen Sie ihn?", überhäufte er Bridger mit Fragen.

"Natürlich kenne ich ihn", versichterte Bridger und blieb stehen, damit er sich vor Lucas stellen konnte. "Ich bin der Captain der _Sting Ray _und du wirst mein Experte für das Computersystem sowie die wissenschaftliche Arbeit sein." Er tippte mit dem Finger auf die Brust von Lucas, der ihn nur fassungslos anstarrte. "Der Grund warum du nichts in den Datenbanken der UEO über dieses Boot finden konntest, war einfach, dass es bisher noch nicht zum Bestand dieser gehört. Die _Sting Ray _geht erst in die Flotte der UEO über, wenn die Mannschaft komplett und das Boot fertig zum auslaufen ist."

"Sie ist noch gar nicht gebaut?", hakte Lucas nach.

Bridger begann zu nicken. "Doch, doch, das ist sie, aber es fehlt noch an den kleinen Details, weshalb ich dich sofort als einen der Ersten an Bord haben wollte. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass bereits bei unserem ersten Einsatz wichtige Systeme ausfallen und ich brauche für diese Aufgabe jemanden, der gründlich ist und zugleich noch genügend Verstand hat weiter zu denken als nur bis zur Behebung des Fehlers. Dir fallen mehrere Sachen ein, die eventuell Schwierigkeiten machen könnten und das braucht ein solches Boot, wenn es frisch aus der Werft kommt."

"Wer ... Captain, ich versteh das alles nicht", sagte Lucas unsicher lächelnd. "Wieso gehen Sie auf einmal doch wieder zur UEO zurück und übernehmen das Kommando über ein Boot?"

Nun wurde der Ausdruck in Bridgers Gesicht zum ersten Mal ernster. "Ich habe meinen Sohn gefunden, Lucas."

"Was? Aber das ist doch fantastisch", sagte Lucas mit sichtlicher Freude. "Da kann man doch nur gratulieren."

"Nein", sagte Bridger betrübt und schüttelte den Kopf. "Roberts Spur verliert sich in Makronesien und ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr die Kraft weitere Jahre zu hoffen und zu bangen, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie ich ein Lebenszeichen von ihm erhalten könnte. Das ist der Grund, warum ich mich entschloss das ursprünglich nur für meine privaten Arbeiten designete Schiff, die _Sting Ray_, der UEO als Zuwachs für ihre Flotte anzubieten. Sie steht der _seaQuest _in nichts nach und ist insbesondere auf wissenschatlicher Basis besser ausgerüstet als die _seaQuest,_ doch sie kann sich auch verteidigen und ist wendiger, da sie nur halb so groß ist. Ich will dafür sorgen, dass dieser Planet um einiges sicherer wird und Makronesien endlich zu einer weltoffeneren Politik übergeht. Menschen in einem Land einzusperren und über sie zu herrschen ist einfach keine Lösung. Ich habe mit vielen Flüchtlingen zu tun gehabt. Viele von ihnen waren all ihrer Habe beraubt worden. Einzig wer Geld hat, wird von der Regierung mit Samthandschuhen angefasst, alle anderen sind nur Abfall. Das ist kein Leben dort."

"Haben Sie Sicherheit von Robert?", fragte Lucas zweifelnd.

"Eine hundertprozentige Sicherheit gibt es nie, doch es sind mir Informationen zugetragen worden, die davon berichten, dass er gesund ist und am Leben. Das allein zählt für mich. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht der Mensch bin, der drauf los geht und mit der Waffe auf seine Feinde zielt. Auch in diesem Fall bin ich von der diplomatischen Lösung überzeugt, leider kann diese erst ansetzen, wenn der Gegnder dafür empfänglich ist, was bei Präsident Bourne nicht der Fall ist."

"Und sollte Bourne von ihrem Sohn in seinem Land erfahren, könnte die Situation eskalieren, verstehe", sagte Lucas nachdenklich.

"Ja, das wäre durchaus möglich. Aber das soll uns nicht weiter kümmern. Vorerst steht uns eine ganz neue Aufgabe bevor und das in einer besonderen Stellung neben der UEO. Da die _Sting Ray_ vollständig von mir entworfen und unter Aufbringung meines Privatvermögens, sowie der Investition einiger Freunde, gebaut wurde, kann die UEO darüber nicht vollständig verfügen. Ich habe einen Vertrag mit McGath abgeschlossen, wonach wir ihnen angehören, aber immer noch eigenständig handeln können, wenn es nicht gerade ein Notfall ist. Wir legen unsere Routen und Missionen zum größten Teil selbst fest und haben uns mehr der Wissenschaft verschrieben, die zu diesen Kriegszeiten einfach zu kurz bisher kamen. Die UEO ist bereit der _Sting Ray_ genügend Personal zur Verfügung zu stellen, solange wir sie an unseren Forschungsergebnissen teilhaben lassen."

"Also bin ich eine Leihgabe der UEO an die _Sting Ray_?"

"Du hast gut zugehört", sagte Bridger und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr am Gebäude beim Pier. "Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen, wir haben schon viel zu viel geredet und es gibt eine Menge zu tun. Zudem wartet ein Teil der Crew bereits auf uns und da sind einige darunter, die würden dich gerne wieder sehen."

"Wenn Sie sagen wiedersehen, muss das ja jemand sein, den ich kenne."

"Sicher, was anderes sollte es denn sonst sein?", grinste Bridger und beschleunigte seinen Schritt durch den Sand. "Komm endlich, oder willst du dir hier noch einen Sonnenbrand holen?"

Lucas zog die Tragschlaufe seiner Tasche fester und beeilte sich mit dem Captain Schritt zu halten in ein neues Abenteuer auf einem neuem Boot unter der Leitung seines Mentors und guten Freundes.

written: 13.9.06


End file.
